400 days
by Botol Pasir
Summary: hinata selalu mengharapkan anak di dalam pernikahannya. Tetapi sebenarnya apa yang ia ingin kan bukanlah hal yang penting. For 400FODNA


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary (gagal) : Hinata berharap memiliki seorang anak dalam rumah tangganya tetapi siapa tahu, mungkin sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

A/N : Dapat membuat muntah! Pusing! Dsb

400 days

Hari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Kicauan burung saling bersautan mengiringi sinar matahari yang terbit diufuk timur. Seorang kunoichi muda berambut indigo panjang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil mencium bau khas awal musim gugur. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan, begitu berulang kali. Dilihatnya halaman rumah sudah penuh dengan tumpukan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan tertiup angin. Sang kunoichi muda ini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil perlahan mengusap-usap bahunya dan menggumamkan sesuatu, "Selamat pagi, nyonya Uchiha." Wajahnya yang seputih salju langsung saja berubah semu kemerahan setiap kali mengatakan kalimat itu, 400 hari belakangan ini. Kunoichi muda ini langsung saja menggelengkan kepala, malu atas tindakannya sendiri. Ia berbalik berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengingat tuan Uchiha tidak di sini.

Sambil memasak, ia bersenandung pelan. Selesai sarapan ia berbelanja mengisi kebutuhan rumah tangganya sebulan ke depan.

Hah, hidup terasa menyenangkan untuknya kali ini. Banyak orang mengatakan dia adalah orang paling menderita senegara api karena harus menikahi seorang mantan buronan kelas kakap yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan desa hanya untuk yang namanya perjanjian aliansi tetapi tidak untuknya. Dia sangat-sangat bahagia dan tidak menyangka menikahi seorang mantan _missing nin_ akan membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Awalnya, ia memang takut ketika ayahnya yang pemimpin klan memintanya atau bisa dibilang meminta kewajiban dari anaknya untuk menikahi sang _missing nin_ untuk mengikat orang itu dalam suatu perjanjian politik yang pastinya bisa memperkuat klannya. Apalagi semua orang juga sudah mengenal siapa orang itu, yang terkenal sebagai pengkhianat desa, juga satu satunya Uchiha yang tersisa yang memiliki kemampuan mata legendaris bahkan kekuatannya bisa dikatakan setara dengan sang Hokage.

Ah, hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Berfikir ia akan menerima kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dari sang suami ternyata hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Walaupun sang suami terkenal sangat dingin seperti bongkahan batu es yang dingin dan kaku juga terkenal irit bicara tetapi ada sisi baik hati dari sang suami. Terbukti dari cara suami yang tidak berkomentar apapun ketika harus memakan masakan gosong buatan sang istri juga saat-saat dimana sang suami selalu sabar dengan tingkah cerobohnya. Entahlah, itu semua karena Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli atau malas berbicara. Ia memasang jaket putih susunya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya tetapi bedanya sekarang sudah tertempel sebuah gambar kipas di punggungnya. Lambang ia seorang Uchiha.

Riuh keramaian di pasar sudah menjadi hal biasa setiap harinya. Puluhan orang berjalan mondar mandir melewati toko-toko untuk membeli beberapa keperluan rumah tangga begitu pun dengan konoichi muda ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata.

Ia mendatangi toko klontong yang menjual berbagai jenis daging. Beberapa pembeli langsung saja menghindarinya, memberi jarak antara mereka. Ini memang sering terjadi dikarenakan semua orang tahu ia adalah Uchiha. Hinata berusaha tidak memperdulikannya walaupun sedikit risih dengan pandangan takut yang dilanyangkan semua orang ketika melihatnya.

"A-aku butuh 400 gram daging." Ujar Hinata pada pemilik toko daging yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi horror. Terkadang Hinata memang merasa ingin marah pada semua orang, kecuali yang seangkatan dengannya yang, memperlakukannya juga suaminya seperti itu. Kejadian itukan sudah sepuluh tahun terjadi. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu Hokage-sama yang sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki, membawa suaminya pulang ke desa walaupun dengan babak belur dan hampir mati karena mengalahkan dalang semua masalah yaitu Madara, tidak seharunya pada penduduk desa masih memandangnya dengan seperti itu, lagi pula Sasuke sudah menerima hukuman yang setimpal dengan dipenjara selama empat tahun juga menjadi pekerja social tanpa harus dibayar selama enam tahun kedepan.

Mengingat hal itu, ia jadi mengingat rumah tangganya yang melarat karena mereka harus bekerja sebagai petani untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka. Hidup memang penuh teka-teki. Disaat dirinya menjadi seorang _Heiress_, kebutuhannya terjamin tetapi tidak dengan kehormatan diri sendiri. Ia menjadi seorang yang merasa gagal berada diantara mereka. Bersama sang Uchiha, ia lebih bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri juga tidak malu untuk menampilkan siapa dirinya walaupun kebutuhan hidupnya bisa dibilang miskin.

Selesai berbelanja ia langsung saja pulang ke rumah tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar dua orang kunoichi memanggil namanya, yang satu berambut pink sedangkan satunya lagi berambut pirang pucat.

"Kau selesai berbelanja Hinata?" Tanya kunoichi berambut pirang pucat. Keningnya berkerut melihat banyaknya belanjaan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Iya… Ino-chan, kalian sedang apa?" Hinata berbalik bertanya pada mereka.

"Habis jalan-jalan, butuh udara segar," jawab mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Melihat Hinata yang kerepotan mereka berdua langsung saja mengambil belanjaan yang ada ditangan Hinata berusaha meringankan beban.

"Pig, biar aku saja. Kaukan sedang hamil muda!" Kunoichi muda berambut pink, Haruno Sakura atau Uzumaki Sakura, melayangkan sebuah protes pada temannya yang berambut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino atau Nara Ino.

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung saja membelalakkan matanya menatap wajah Ino penuh tanda tanya. "Ino?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Dengan wajah malu-malu Ino hanya memainkan kedua jari telunjukknya.

"Sudah dua bulan," Sakura menyeletuk, yang hanya direspon dengan wajah terkejut dari Hinata dan bekapan mulut dari Ino.

"Kan kalian baru menikah sebulan yang lalu?" Hinata sangat terkejut dengan kabar ini.

Dengan wajah merah Ino langsung menggaruk kepalanya. "Jangan dipikirkan Hinata." Ino mamasang cengiran kudanya.

"Dasar!" Protes Sakura.

Merasakan sesuatu aliran cakra yang bergerak cepat kearah mereka, langsung saja mereka memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura menjulurkan tangannya lalu menjentikan jari.

Bruk…

Bunyi benturan yang keras juga bunyi sesuatu yang menggelinding terdengar kemudian. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun berambut pirang cerah bermata emerald sedang terjungkal. Punggungnya menabrak tiang listrik dengan kepala mendarat di tanah dan kaki di atas. Anak itu meringis kesakitan. Tangannya terjulur mengacungkan jempol. "Kasaan hebat…," Ujarnya lirih dengan benjolan di kepala.

Sakura yang tahu betul siapa anak itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, lelah. "Semakin hari kau semakin bertindak aneh seperti dia," ujarnya malas.

Ino dan Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas, lega mengetahui itu hanya ulah bocah berumur lima tahun, seperti biasa. Bocah dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto juga Uzumaki Sakura memang diwariskan sifat yang hiperaktif sekaligus aneh atau bisa dibilang bodoh dari ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang pernah digilai Hinata tetapi tidak lagi. Ia sudah putus harapan ketika tahu mereka akan menikah lima tahun yang lalu dengan perasaan sakit yang mendalam dan juga berlinang air mata. Itulah masa lalunya.

Sakura lalu menghampiri anak itu, kemudian mengobatinya dengan ilmu medis yang ia sangat kuasai. Melihat hal itu, Hinata mengingat sesuatu yang kurang pada kehidupannya. Dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Ia termenung sebentar mencari-cari sesuatu yang kurang tersebut. Yah, sesuatu itu adalah anak. Sudah satu tahun ia menikah sampai sekarang mereka belum memiliki anak sementara teman seangkatan mereka yang rata-rata sudah menikah kecuali Rock Lee yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda, semua sudah memiliki buah hatinya masing-masing.

Rasa iri terbesit dipikirannya, bertanya-tanya kapan saat dimana ia memiliki teman kecil yang menemaninya menunggu sang kepala keluarga yang pulang dari misi. Ia termenung memikirkan hal tersebut sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya lirih. Ia menapaki kakinya menuju dapur. Meletakkan semua barang-barang belanjaannya. Bunyi dentingan besi beradu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berjalan pelan ke ruang keluarga melihat suaminya sedang berlatih melempar kunai di halaman belakang. Hal yang biasa suaminya lakukan ketika bosan.

"Kau sudah pulang." Hinata berujar pelan. Walaupun begitu suaranya masih bisa ditangkap jelas oleh pria berambut pantat ayam yang merangkap sebagai suami dari Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik melihat Hinata yang lesu sambil duduk di lantai. "Kemarilah, kita latihan bersama," pinta Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak menggubris. Ia tetap duduk dilantai sambil memeluk kakinya. Menatap rumput-rumput yang sudah kecoklatan di halaman belakang. Ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah menodongkan kunai kekeningnya.

"Kau bisa mati."

Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sasuke memasukkan kembali kunainya di saku belakang. Ia berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih termenung sendirian. Sikapnya yang acuh terkadang membuat Hinata sedikit kesal. Kembali ia berfikir bagaimana ia bisa hamil kalau mereka jarang sekali melakukannya. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama pasif sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain pasangan mereka seperti pelengkap. Masa dia yang harus agresif duluan menggoda suaminya agar mau melakukannya.

Sebenarnya masalah ini bukanlah hal yang pertama dirasakan olehnya. Sudah semenjak mereka menikah. Sasuke sangat dingin. Pulang dari misi pasti tengah malam. Walaupun siang hari pasti dihabiskan untuk latihan bertarung juga mengurus ladang. Jangan sangka Hinata tidak pernah mencoba merayu Si Uchiha ini. Walaupun rada kikuk karena ini bukan gayanya, ia sekuat tenaga melakukannya yang selalu berujung pada kegagalan yang hanya diabaikan oleh Sang Uchiha. Namanya juga wanita, melihat tingkah suami yang seperti itu terkadang membuat Hinata selalu berspekulasi miring kalau-kalau suaminya itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Walaupun ia adalah mantan _missing nin_ yang ditakuti, tidak di pungkiri kesempurnaannya bisa menjerat semua yang bergender betina.

Malam menjelang, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempertaruhkan semuanya. Ia poles dirinya sebaik mungkin di depan cermin, memakai wangi-wangian yang berbau bunga, mamakai pemoles pipi juga bibir. Semua siap hanya tinggal memilih pakaian yang menggundang. Sebuah gaun tidur berwarna peach dengan bordiran kuning kehijauan di dadanya yang ia beberapa hari lalu ia bbeli dari seorang pedagang dari Negara Burung. Panjang gaun tidur ini hanya menutupi sepertiga pahanya juga bahunya yang indah dapat terekspos karena hanya ada dua tali yang terjuntai untuk menyanggah gaun tidurnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang hanya bisa kita bayangkan.

Hinata memeriksa penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya kemudian memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan isi buku icha-icha paradise karangan ero sanin. Semenggoda mungkin Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menulis laporan misi yang baru saja selesai ia jalani. Hinata menopangkan dagunya di meja. Dengan wajah manis nan menggoda ia menatap gerak-gerik sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke~" Panggilnya manja. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang juga belahan dadanya. Pemandangan yang menggoda iman. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Sasuke acuh, sibuk menulis laporannya. Telunjuk Hinata terjulur bergerak menyusuri kening, hidung dan beralih pada bibir. Oke, kali ini perhatian Sasuke teralih pada Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali memasang wajah _rapeable_ yang mungkin untuk para seme jika ukenya memasang wajah seperti itu ukenya akan langsung diterjang tanpa ampun tetapi kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada pasangan Uchiha ini. Datar, itu respon Sasuke.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn."

"Aku butuh kamu."

"Hn."

"Bisa kau mengabaikan laporan-laporan itu untukku!"

"Hn."

Hinata kalap, dengan membanting pintu ia keluar dari ruangan dimana Sasuke mengerjakan laporannya berharap Sasuke akan langsung mengejarnya tetapi sia-sia. Ia menunggu terus dikamarnya sampai akhirnya menyerah.

Ia keluar dari kamar, duduk di ruang keluarga menghadap ke halaman belakang sambil memandangi bulan purnama. Sampai Sasuke menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tutup jendelanya."

Hinata hanya diam, acuh.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tetap acuh.

"Kau akan sakit."

Masih bersikeras. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar berniat mengambil selimut untuk menghangatkan Hinata tetapi yang terjadi Hinata sudah tidak ada ditempat. Ia mencari Hinata yang ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

Kembali diacuhkan. Sasuke yang mulai sedikit geram. Secepat kilat menutup pintu lalu membalikkan Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu!" Tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan saringgannya. Tidak ingin kalah Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Merasa ini dalam keadaan saling ingin menyerang, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Ia menon-aktifkan saringgannya. Perlahan Hinata pun begitu.

"Kenapa?"

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sesak. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar sampai memakai mengaktifkan kemampuan matanya masing-masing. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Apa kau menyesal menikahiku?"

"Hn…" Tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata berniat kembali ke kamarnya hanya saja tangannya sudah tertahan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa lagi!"

"Dengar, memang aku menyesal…" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, melihat Hinata yang langsung membuang muka. "…setiap hari aku memikirkannya. 400 hari yang sangat membuatku tersiksa, bersamamu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti."

"A-aku mengerti."

"Tidak! Kau sadar siapa aku, heh! Seorang criminal, pembunuh! Bersamamu membuatku berharap setiap harinya! Kau tahu berapa banyak! 400 harapan sia-sia! Berharap kau sehat. Berharap kau sering makan daging. Berharap kau tidak terluka saat berkebun. Berharap kau tetap menungguku. Berharap keluarga."

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mengetahui selama ini Sasuke menyimpan semua kekhawatirannya sendiri. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat dibalik topeng dinginnya. Mereka sama, dua orang yang merasa gagal dalam kehidupannya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis memikirkan tidak hanya ia yang selalu berharap. Seseorang yang ada di depannya, sama-sama menderita. Perlahan kedua tangannya terjulur, memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Kita keluarga, selamanya tetap seperti itu."

Hinata sadar selama ini ia salah. Seorang anak, memang sesuatu yang ia harapakan selama ini tetapi selalu bersama dengan seseorang di depannya adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting dari apapun. Hah, setidaknya terjadi kemajuan di hari ke 400 mereka.

Tetap berharap terjadi kemajuan yang lebih?

Mungkin…,

Di hari ke 800?

Siapa tahu?

A/N : Selesai. Oke, Madara, ceritanya disini sebagai musuh besar di komik Naruto. Namanya juga fanfic.

Review-review.


End file.
